His Favorite Hiding Spot
by Nissan Hoshi
Summary: Damian argues with Bruce and runs off. Where and who does he run to? And will the person help or will self interests take priority? DamianXDick not slash


Hey everybody! I have another Damain and Dick fanfiction for you. There can never be enough of them! I hate DC for separating the two. But anyway here it is...

Enjoy!

(I Don't own Batman)

* * *

His Favorite Hiding Spot

Nightwing was on patrol when he received a frantic (well as frantic as the man would allow himself to sound) call from Batman. The dynamic duo had been on patrol when something spouted an argument between the two causing Robin ran off afterward and Batman hasn't seen him since. He was so worried that something had happened to his youngest son. Dick tried his best to calm his adaptive father, claiming this wasn't the first time Damian had run away and he always turned up.

It really didn't help though considering Dick was quite worried about his younger brother as well. Finally after convincing his father to go home a wait for Damian to show, Dick returned to his apartment.

It was lit only by the lights shining in from the street. He sighed tossing his mask on the table by the door, not bothering to turn a light on and dropped his eskrima sticks on the couch. A quiet 'ow' was heard from the figure lying on the couch attracting Dick's attention. "Damian…" he whispered. The previously MIA Robin sat up to look at his ex-partner. Dick leaned on the back of the couch looking at his brother, "Sorry Little D didn't see you there."

"Tt." Damian grumbled rubbing his head. "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol right now?"

"I was but I got a call from Batman," Dick went to his room to change out of his Nightwing suit. "He said you guys had a fight and you ran off," he called out to him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Damian said.

"Alright," Dick came out in a t-shirt and pj pants. "Dami every time you get upset with Bruce you can't go running off." He dropped a shirt and pair of shorts on his brother's lap. "Go change then come back here."

Beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable in his Robin costume Damian obeyed and left to change into pajamas.

Dick sighed again as he took a seat on the couch. He couldn't say this had become routine, but the few other times Damian had run away from Bruce he had turned up at Dick's door. Per the younger's request though Dick never told his father where he found his brother only that he did and he'd be returned safely. It was one of the few secrets they shared. Dick always knew when he heard Damian went AWOL he'd turn up there sooner or later.

When Damian finished dressing he took a seat beside his brother and waited. "You aren't going to ask?" He finally spoke up after getting tired of watching Dick flip through channels on the TV.

"I figured you'd eventually tell me," Dick said changing the TV to mute. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Father is a jerk," Damian pulled his knees to his chest under the rather large shirt he was wearing.

"What else is new?" Dick smirked.

"You don't get it he wanted to take me off patrol!" Damian yelled. "He hates working with me. We never spend time together outside patrol like he does with you and Drake. He hates me!"

"Damian, that's not-"

"It is true!" He yelled at his brother. "He doesn't love me and never will!" Damian could feel the tears building up in his eyes and his face getting hot. He turned away trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Dami… Bruce can be hard to live with," Dick spoke in a soothing voice and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Trust me I know. I also know he has a different way of expressing himself to people. You two are too much alike to see it but he does love you."

"How can he? I'm not like you or Drake or even Todd for that matter. I was trained to kill. How can anyone love someone like that?" The boy hid his face in his arms.

Dick smiled sadly at his youngest brother. It was times like this that he wished he still lived at the manor so he could mediate between his father and brother. They just couldn't seem to get along.

"It's very easy, for me at least," Dick said before tackling Damian in a hug. "I love you very much Little D."

"Unhand me Grayson!" Damian tried to push Dick off him. It was futile though eventually he gave into his elder brother's embrace secretly wanting to be held.

"No matter your upbringing or what anybody says you're my little brother and I love you Damain."

"Tt," Damian blushed slightly. "Idiot."

Dick sighed and released the boy before standing. Damian looked up at his brother curiously. "Alright," Dick said before picking up his younger brother and headed for his bedroom.

"Grayson?!" Damian was so embarrassed about being carried he practically shrieked. "What are you-" He couldn't get the rest out before being dropped on a bed.

"Time for bed." The once Batman threw the comforter over his old partner. He sat on the bed as Damian attempted to crawl out from under the covers.

"I'm not a child! You can't pick me up and move me as you please!"

"You are, I can, and I did." The Boy Wonder pouted before turning away from him.

"You called Father didn't you?"

"When I walked in." Dick seemed very proud about this fact.

"He's not coming to get me?"

"I told him I'd talk to you and that I'd bring you home in the morning," Dick explained. Damian said nothing so Dick continued. "You know Damian anytime you need some one to talk to or you just need to get away for a bit you can always come here. Just tell some one where you're going so Bruce doesn't put out an Amber alert."

"Hm…"

"Goodnight Little D," Dick said lying down beside him facing away. They laid there in silence for a bit before Dick felt some movement behind him.

"Dick?" Damian's voice broke through the darkness. He was about to turn over at the sound of his name, but stopped when something touch his back. "I love you, too."

Dick smiled before rolling over and pulled the boy to his chest surprising him. "I know."

Damian settled into his brother's embrace and closed his eyes feeling so at peace. "I wish I could stay with you." He mumbled as he let sleep take him. Dick stayed awake, though, thinking of Damian's words. He secretly wished it too, but it couldn't be so. It was important that Damian get to know his father and learn to work with him. As much as Dick wanted to be selfish and keep his brother all to himself he knew he couldn't. Looking down at the sleeping boy in his arms he smiled. Tomorrow when he dropped off Damian he would have to speak to Bruce. If his father continued allowing Damian to run the two would never become close.

"One day Bruce will know all your hiding spots like I do, you realize," Dick sighed and added to himself. "I just have to let_ him_ find you." He pulled Damian a little closer. "For now though I'll hide you from Bruce and everything else." Soon Dick fell asleep smiling to himself and never once letting Damian go.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I love the idea of Damian running to Dick. Such brotherly love! Ok I'm done fangirling I swear. Anyway I've been on a Batman fanfic writing kick so be on the look out for more fics. Please review. I'm always interested in your feedback. :)


End file.
